The Street Demonz!
by Remers
Summary: A Real World type thing. Five friends living together and having good times. DISCONTINUED again...
1. The Street Demonz!

Disclaimer: I do not own KND, and since my story has like nothing to do with KND really, this is the only disclaimer I am putting up.

Theme song music plays. Six kids' faces pop out of the side of the screen.

"Mitsu!" says a doggy.

"Koopa!" says a girl with a crown.

"Ray-chan!" says a girl with an Ash sticker.

"My-ki!" says a boy with flags.

"Remers!" says a squirrel.

"And Momo!" says a kitty.

"We are the Street Demonz!" they yell.

Scene opens in a tree house. Six friends are hanging out. Two are on the computer, one is on her laptop, two are reading and one is running around the room waving flags.

"I would just like to say something," Remers says, standing up. The other five stare at her. "This fic's credit goes entirely to my friend, Bugg Bugg. She made the names and the waving flags thingy. I totally realize that I am kinda ripping her off, but she hadn't made a story like this yet, so I made it!"

She sits back down. Everyone looks at each other, shrugs and returns to what they were doing.

"And one more thing."

They turn back to Remers.

"I should totally be a wolf."

Returns to work.

It's quiet for a while, then Remers stands up again, says, "I gotta pee," and walks to the bathroom.

"She's so weird," My-ki says.

"You're the one waving flags, moron," says Koopa without moving her eyes from the computer screen.

"Yeah," agrees Mitsu, next to her.

The toilet flushes and Remers comes back out.

"I get two M&M's!" she grins.

Everyone stares at her. Her grin fades. She walks over to My-ki once everyone has stopped staring. He's eating milk and cookies.

"Want some milk and cookies?" he asks.

"Yeah!" Remers says.

They sit eating their milk and cookies.

Camera goes over to Bugg and Ray-chan who are sitting reading anime.

"Why does my name say Momo at the top but then it refers to me as Bugg?" Bugg asks.

Ray-chan shrugs and turns the page.

"I should totally be the owner of KND," Bugg says.

"Hey who was the one at the laptop?" Mitsu asks.

"Me! Me! Pick me!"

"It was Remers," says Koopa.

"Yay!" Remers screams.

Everyone stares at her.

"What?"

Everyone gets back to their own things. Remers goes to Bugg.

"Bugg."

"Mmm."

"Bugg."

"Mmm."

"Bugg!"

"What!"

Remers gets tears in her eyes.

"You are so emotional," Ray-chan says.

Remers sticks her tongue out at Ray-chan.

"What do you want, Remers?" Bugg asks.

Remers turns to Bugg with a smile on her face again. "Can we go to Barnes and Nobles?"

"No," says Koopa.

"Why not?" asks Mitsu.

"They'll remember us," says Koopa. "It hasn't been a month yet."

"But we can't wait a month!" whine Mitsu and Remers.

"You guys are such babies," says My-ki.

A chair goes flying towards his head.

"Hey!" he yells.

Koopa goes to the couch and joins Bugg and Ray-chan in reading. "Should we make them stop?"

Bugg and Ray-chan shake their heads and Koopa shrugs. In the background, Remers and Mitsu chase My-ki around holding a baseball bat. End chapter.


	2. The Chase is On!

Theme song music plays.

"Mitsu!" says a girl doggy.

"Koopa!" says a girl with a crown.

"Ray-chan!" says a girl with an Ash sticker.

"My-ki!" says a boy with flags.

"Remers!" says a girl squirrel.

"And Momo!" says a kitty.

"We are the Street Demonz!" they yell.

Snoring. Twitching feet. Eyes, half open.

"Good morning!"

The girls jump. All the girls except for Remers of course.

"Let's go wake My-ki up!" she yells.

She runs out of the room and the girls lie back down.

"But I'll be back!" she yells, in the room again.

The girls jump once more and she giggles and leaves.

They stay sitting up, now fully awake and listen. Soon enough, they hear My-ki's high pitched girly scream coming from his room.

"Why does she live with us?" Koopa asks, getting out of bed.

Mitsu, Ray-chan and Bugg shrug and crawl out of bed too. After they're done getting dressed, they go to the kitchen/living room and see Remers chasing My-ki around the room, which is basically destroyed by now. Apparently, she stole his flags and is now wanting a…

"Kiss!" she yells. "Just a small peck on the cheek!"

"No!" My-ki runs around the room, trying to get away.

Remers picks up a sofa and is about to throw it when Bugg tackles her.

"What did I say about throwing the sofa, Remers?" she says sternly.

"No throwing the sofa until noon," Remers says happily.

Bugg gets off of Remers and walks to the kitchen where Ray-chan is eating something with chocolate in it and Koopa is raiding the fridge.

"Where's Mitsu?" Bugg asks.

"Here!"

They look up and see Mitsu peeking her face in from the sunroof. She's grinning and holding something in her mouth. Something that looks a whole lot like a…

"Dead bird!" My-ki yells and hides under the table.

Bugg, the kitty demon, transforms into her kitty self and leaps after the bird. Mitsu keeps it out of reach.

"I like the letters 'C' and 'H' 'cause together they make the sound, 'Cha,'" Remers says.

Everyone stops and looks at her.

"I said it a long time ago in math class," Remers says, shrugging and walking off.

"Yeah, well I like toast!"

They look at Mitsu and she shrugs, dropping the bird. She walks off and jumps down onto the balcony. She walks into the house and goes to the kitchen. She takes out the bread and puts it in the toaster. Then she looks at Rémy, the writer of this story, funny.

"Why are you narrating me making toast?" she asks.

"I don't know," Rémy says. "I'm kinda bored. But I'm talking to you on AIM!"

Mitsu looks confused and shrugs. "Whatever, leave me and my toast-making alone."

My-ki comes out from under the table. "Rachel pooted."

A fork comes flying from the table but My-ki ducks and just avoids getting stabbed by it. "No I didn't."

"Did too!"

"I will destroy you with the power of Ash!" she yells and jumps over the table onto My-ki.

"Ah! Ash sticker attack!"

When Ray-chan gets up off of My-ki, he stands up and we see that there are Ash stickers all over his face. We laugh at him. He walks off, sulking.

"I could kiss it better My-ki!" Remers yells, running after him.

We hear a knock and Mitsu goes, "I'll get it."

The knocking continues for five minutes then stops. Mitsu comes walking back.

"Who was it?" asks Koopa.

"I don't know," Mitsu says. "I didn't answer it."

Koopa shrugs and makes an energy drink.

"You know, we shrug a lot," says Bugg.

Ray-chan and Koopa shrug but Mitsu tackles Bugg. She transforms into her doggy form and Bugg transforms into her kitty form and they chase each other around the house. My-ki and Remers enter the room again and so now we have a dog and a cat chasing each other and a boy and a… wolf?

"Yes, wolf," says Remers. "I have decided that I am the true wolf. And Susie can kiss my ass because she's not even a Street Demon!"

Susie busts open the door. "What was that?"

Remers bares her teeth and mauls her. She dies.

"Hey!" Bugg yells, still a kitty. "She's my friend!"

"Fine!" says Remers. "But then make her tell me I am the true wolf or she stay dead!"

Susan, if you are reading this, review this chapter and confess that I am the true wolf or you will stay dead in my story.

Through all this confusion, Koopa and Ray-chan are sitting at the table eating their cereal.

"I like cereal," Ray-chan says.

"Your mom likes cereal!" yells Koopa and she picks up Ray-chan's cereal bowl and tips it on her head.

"Now you're going down!" yells Ray-chan. "Ash Sticker Power!"

Now the whole gang is wrestling and I have run out of ideas. End of episode.


	3. La La i no have name for this chappy

Theme song music plays.

"Mitsu!" says a girl doggy.

"Koopa!" says a girl with a crown.

"Ray-chan!" says a girl with an Ash sticker.

"My-ki!" says a boy with flags.

"Remers!" says a girl squirrel.

"And Momo!" says a kitty.

"We are the Street Demonz!" they yell.

The gang stops wrestling as the giant screen TV starts flashing red. They all pile together on the couch and wait. A person's head comes up on the screen. A very familiar head…

"Good to see you, Street Demonz," he says.

"Good to see you, numbah one," everyone says, except for Bugg.

"Oh my god! Can I have your autograph?" she yells.

"Uh…sure," he says.

"Not you!" she says. "Numbah 4!"

You see numbah 4's head behind numbah 1's.

"Hey, why are you bald?" Mitsu asks numbah 1.

"Whatever this is boring," Remers says and kisses My-ki on the cheek.

"Ah!" he yells. "She kissed me!"

"Only on your cheek," Remers says. "But that can be changed!"

She eyes him hungrily and he runs. She leaps off the couch and starts chasing him again.

"Yay!" Bugg squeals. "I got numbah 4's autograph!"

"How? He's on the TV," says Koopa.

"Whatever," Bugg says. "Hold on I have to vacuum."

Bugg pulls out a vacuum and proceeds to vacuum. Ray-chan goes to the TV and starts tapping it. Koopa looks at her.

"What are you doing?" Koopa asks.

"I'm seeing if this TV is magic," she replies.

Koopa shakes her head. "I'm gunna go to the mall. Anyone need anything?"

"I need some chocolate!" yells Mitsu.

"I need toothpicks!" yells Bugg.

"I need glue, toothpaste and some kind of juice."

Everyone looks at Remers.

"What?" she says, looking down. "Hey, I just found a penny!"

"But, Koopa," says Bugg. "You don't have any money."

"So?" Koopa says.

Bugg looks at her and shrugs.

Remers goes to the kitchen and pulls out Coco Roos.

"Did you know Coco Roos is only a good source of calcium because you eat it with milk?" she says.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"I'm still here you know," numbah 1 says from the TV.

"Guys!" Mitsu yells. "Baldy says he's still here!"

"Stop calling me Baldy!"

"But you're bald!"

"Why do people tease you about having a big butt?" Ray-chan says.

"Yeah," says My-ki. "It's really not that big."

"How would you know?" Koopa asks.

My-ki looks uncomfortable and walks off.

"Okay, well I was just checking in with you guys," numbah 1 says.

"'kay bye Baldy!" we all yell.

The TV turns off.

"I wunna watch cartoons!" yells Bugg, sitting on the couch.

My-ki comes back and sits next to her. She gives him a hug.

"Ah!" he yells. "Girl germs!"

He scoots away.

"I'm gunna go watch a movie," Mitsu says. "We have a TV in our room, rite?"

Bugg nods and turns on the TV. KND comes up and she screams, "Yay!"

Mitsu leaves the room and heads towards the girls' bedroom.

"Wait for me!" Koopa says. She runs after Mitsu.

Ray-chan sits next to Bugg and My-ki and relaxes.

"Which episode is it?" she asks.

"P.O.O.L.," Bugg says.

"Cool," Ray-chan says. "Get it? Haha!"

Okay, it's 12:04 PM right now, and, normally, I'd so stay up. But my mom's being a something-I-can't-say-on-here-in-case-my-sister-reads-my-story. So yeah. Night!


	4. I Finally Updated!

Theme song music plays.

"Mitsu!" says a girl doggy.

"Ray-chan!" says a girl with black cat ears.

"My-ki!" says a boy with flags.

"Remers!" says a girl squirrel.

"And Momo!" says a girl kitty.

"We are the Street Demonz!" they yell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remers enters the living room, looking around. She sees Bugg, Koopa and Mitsu sitting on the sofa.

"Where's Ray-chan and My-ki?" Remers asks.

"My-ki's parents came and took him for the weekend," Bugg says.

"And Ray-chan?"

"She went with," Mitsu says.

"She went with my man?" Remers yells.

The three stare at her.

"Is she scammin' on my man?" she screams.

They continue to stare at her.

"Can we go to Barnes and Nobles now?" Mitsu asks.

"Yeah!" Koopa and Remers screech.

"Okay," Bugg says. Then she jumps on the sofa. "We're goin' to Barnes and Nobles!"

"Yay!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now just act natural," Remers says. "I'm an expert on these things."

"You've only jacked like five things!" Mitsu says loudly.

Remers and Bugg jump on her and clamp their hands over her mouth.

"Hey," Koopa says. "Isn't 'jacked' the new way of saying you got ripped off?"

They stare at her. "Oh yeah!" they say, catching on.

The group goes deep into the store. Bugg goes to the Anime section whilst Remers, Mitsu and Koopa go to the New Age section. Aka, magic.

"Hey, Remers," whispers Mitsu. "Can you put this in your bag for me?"

"No!" Remers whispers back. "If you gunna break the law, break it in your own pocket!"

They look at each other and burst out laughing. Remers and Koopa stand in front of Mitsu as she opens her bag and puts the book in.

"Did you take the sticker thingy out?" Koopa asks.

"Oh, no I didn't," Mitsu says.

She pulls the book back out and flips through the pages. With an, "Ah ha!" she finds the sticker that sets off the security alarms and throws it on the ground.

"Pudding is not microwavable," Bugg says.

They look at her and she blinks.

"We such bad girls," Koopa says, watching Mitsu slip the book into her bag.

"I haven't worked on this story in like six months," Rémy says.

The girls look up at Rémy and shush her.

"I wunna go now," Remers says. "I got caught at Albertson's so I'm scared."

The other girls nod their heads understandably (is that word?) and they leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the house…

"We're so bored!"

Remers and Mitsu are sitting on the sofa, whining about how life is so boring.

"We should go on a mission!" Bugg yells.

"Yeah!" Remers and Mitsu yell back.

My-ki walks out of the bathroom, hair wet and wearing only a towel around his waist. At seeing the girls, his eyes widen.

"You…you guys are back…" he stammers.

Remers stares at him.

My-ki stares back, a little frightened.

Remers continues to stare.

So does My-ki.

Remers continues.

My-ki does too.

Remers…

"WE GET IT! WE'RE STARING AT EACH OTHER!"

Rémy gets hit on the head with a lobster.

"Ray! What was that for?" she yells.

"Cuz you're being annoying," she answers calmly, and walks off.

"Now get back to narrating!" Bugg commands.

"Okay, okay," Rémy replies. "Sheesh."

As all this goes on, My-ki slips away into his bedroom and locks the door. Everyone looks at Remers, expecting her to flip out and run to the door.

Instead, she walks to the sofa and puts on the TV. They all look at her skeptically and she turns around.

"What?"

Ray-chan walks over to her and puts her hand on Remers' forehead. "She doesn't have a temperature."

Bugg smells Remers' clothes. "She hasn't been smoking."

Mitsu holds up Remers' right arm and puts her ear on her wrist. "I don't hear a heartbeat…"

They all look at her.

Remers holds up her left arm. "You take a pulse on this arm, sweetie."

"Did you just call me sweetie?"

Silence.

Crickets chirping.

"Okay then!"

Remers gets up and puts in the movie, Signs.

"This movie is hella lame, but I love how they make you afraid on the unknown," she says.

"Stop saying hella, Cartman!" Kyle yells.

They all stare at him.

"What?" he says.

"Dude, where the fuck did you come from?" Remers says.

"Figures you'd be the one to cuss first," My-ki says, coming out of his room.

Remers hits him on the head with a palm tree and Ray-chan hits him on the head with a lobster.

"One of these days I'm going to leave this place!" he yells.

All of the girls run to My-ki and huggle him. He looks as if he's going to protest, but then stops, and even seems to enjoy it.

"No I don't!"

Give it up, My-ki. We know you like girls.

End of episode.


	5. Mission Status

Note: I'm going to start doing character interviews at the beginnings of each chapter. I'll do a different person each time, but they'll all get done eventually.

Also, I'm cutting the whole beginning sequence. You should all know them by now.

**AND WE BEGIN!**

Rémy: Well here we are, in the Street Demonz treehouse to interview the participants of this wonderful story.

Ray-chan (walking by): That's a stretch.

Rémy (yelling): YOU CAN BE REPLACED!

Camera goes fuzzy and blacks for a minute. The picture returns and we see Rémy dripping wet.

Rémy: This is Rémy, reporting after getting a bucket of water dumped on my head. To start the interviews, is our good friend, Remers.

Remers: Yo.

Rémy: Now Remers, there have been reports of you and My-ki being involved. Are they true?

Remers: Psht, I wish. Naw, we're friends, that's it.

Rémy: I see. What about your relationship with your other friends?

Remers: It's good. We hang out a lot more now so, it's cool.

Rémy: Has the relationship changed at all since you told them of your sexual orientation?

Remers: You mean when I told them I was bi? No, they were a little freaked out that I would make a move on them, but I reassured them I wouldn't.

Rémy: Very good. You mentioned you still hang out a lot. How does that work with you being homeschooled?

Remers: We hang out on weekends and on school breaks.

Rémy: I see. One last question. What is the most important thing about living in one big house?

Remers: The bonding. And learning to live together. It's all about seeing what your friends like and don't like. I learned that the hard way with My-ki, and we have to rebuild our friendship, but I don't mind. Cuz it's worth it.

Rémy: Your relationship with My-ki was jeopardized? Could you elaborate?

Remers: No.

Rémy: Well there you go folks! Remers the Squirrel Demon! Thank you, Remers. I'm sure we'll be talking soon! And now, back to the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene opens with all the Street Demonz in the living room.

"I'm bored," Remers and Mitsu chime.

"We should go on a mission," Bugg says.

"Let's call Baldy!" Mitsu yells.

"Yeah!" they all yell, except for My-ki, who walks out of the room.

"Where ya goin', My-ki?" Bugg asks him.

"I'm not going anywhere 'on a mission' with you crazys," he replies. "I'll stay and guard the house."

"My-ki," says Remers. "What are your powers?"

He looks blankly at her.

"You know," she explains. "I turn into a squirrel, Bugg and Ray-chan turn into kitties, Mitsu turns into a dog… so what do you do?"

My-ki looks thoughtful for a minute, then…

"I wave flags."

Remers, Mitsu and Ray-chan look at him, then look at each other and crack up laughing.

"I'm serious you guys!" My-ki says emotionally.

The three girls stop laughing. My-ki looks as if he's going to cry. All the girls run to him and group hug. My-ki doesn't bother protesting this time.

"I think it's cuz he enjoys it," says Ray-chan, to Rémy's narrating.

"Me too," Rémy replies.

"I do not!"

"Oh pipe down, My-ki. You know you do."

One Hour later in Hawaii…

"What kind of mission is this?" My-ki asks.

"A fun one!" Ray-chan says.

She rolls out a towel and lays down.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"It's called tanning, meat head," she answers.

"You guys are so mean to me," he says, walking off.

"I'm sorry!" Ray-chan says, pouncing on him.

"Augh! Gerrumph!"

"What?"

My-ki lifts his head and says, 'Get off!"

"Well fine," Ray-chan says, walking back to her beach towel. "If you don't want my affection…"

"I didn't say that!"

"You love Ray-chan!"

Remers pops out of nowhere and sits on My-ki's head, oddly weightless.

"Why am I not falling down?" My-ki asks.

Remers points to a pair of black wings on her back. "I borrowed them from a bird."

"Borrowed…"

"Well, actually I stole them, but what the heck."

She flies off and dive bombs into the water near where Bugg and Mitsu are swimming.

"She is so weird…" My-ki says.

"Amen to that," Ray-chan says. "So you love me, huh?"

"AUGH!"

End of transmission.


	6. Emotion

COMING UP IN CHAPTER SEVEN! AN EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH RAY-CHAN! ALSO, CHECK OUT DEVIANTART FOR A PICTURE, DRAWN BY YOURS TRULY, OF THE STREET DEMONZ! CHECK IT OUT!

All the Street Demonz stare at Rémy after this proclamation. She stares back at them.

"What?"

The turn around and walk off, except for My-ki.

"Yes, lover-pants?" Rémy asks him.

"Could you stop messin' around and write the danged story?" he says.

Rémy harrumphs and walks off. "Nobody appreciates good advertising anymore…"

My-ki just stands and stares.

…

ON WITH THE SHOW!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bugg is sitting on the beach with her sketchbook open and drawing quietly.

"You know, I still don't get how you referred to me as Momo in the opening credits, but call me Bugg in the story."

"Many things about me are unknown," Rémy replies. "Now back to the story."

Bugg continues drawing and, after a while, Remers comes along and sits down next to her.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asks.

"Drawing," Bugg replies.

Remers sits there for a minute, then she scampers off after Mitsu.

"I don't get her," Bugg murmurs.

"And you never will," Ray-chan says, sitting down next to her with her own sketchbook in hand.

She opens it up and starts drawing.

"Ah, I guess that's what makes it fun to hang around her," Bugg says.

"Yeah," Ray-cha replies, looking at her and Mitsu running around. "You never know what's she's going to do or say."

"It gets annoying sometimes though," My-ki says, walking over and sitting down.

"Who doesn't?" Bugg replies.

They sit in revered silence for a bit. Then they sigh and Bugg and Ray continue drawing. My-ki keeps watching Remers for a little bit. Then he gets up.

"Where ya goin', My-ki?" Bugg asks.

"Uh…" he looks around. "Bathroom."

He walks off towards the giant beach house the gang is staying at while at the beach.

"On top of Old Smokey! All covered with cheese!" Bugg looks at Ray with her hand out-stretched. "I…lost…my…poor…"

"…chop," Ray replies.

Later that evening…

"Bugg!"

Remers is running around the house looking for Bugg.

"BUGG!"

Bugg steps out of a nearby room and Remers collides with her.

"I FOUND YOU BUGG!"

"What is it, Remers?"

"I can't find Mitsu," she says.

"Did you check behind the…"

They all stop as they hear a blood-curdling scream.

"Where did that come from?" Bugg asks, but Remers is already running toward the sound.

Bugg follows her and they soon find Ray-chan on her way there.

"Who was that?" she asks Bugg, Remers too far ahead.

"Well, it wasn't me or Remers or you," Bugg says. "So it's either My-ki or Mitsu, and Remers was looking for Mitsu before."

They hear a door slam open and look towards in, just in time to see Remers running towards a giant black thing. They sprint out the door in pursuit, but stop cold at what they see.

A giant black bird standing in the middle of the beach. Oddly resembling a vulture, but it's eyes are red with slits in them. It's imposing figure struck fear into everyone's hearts, but Remers just walked up to it and said…

"If you wanted your wings back, you could've just asked."

The giant bird looked down, regarding her. Then it reared its head back and screeched a terrible screech. When it was done, it looked back down at Remers.

"I know I took them without permission but…"

This time, it squawked right in her face.

"I know, I'm sorry," Remers sighs. "Now can you please put her down? I'll give them back."

The bird stares intently at her. Then it bends down and sets something on the ground. The something just sits there, stunned. The bird holds its claws out and Remers takes off her wings and puts them in her paw-type thing.

The bird puts the wings daintily on her back, then turns to Remers again and squawks again.

"I know, I know," she replies. "I won't do it again."

The bird seems satisfied and flies off.

Remers walks over to Mitsu, still sitting on the beach and helps her up.

Bugg and Ray-chan remain standing and watching, until Ray-chan notices something.

"Where's My-ki?" she asks.

Bugg snaps out of her trance-like state and looks around. "I don't know."

"I'm right here."

They turn around and see My-ki hiding behind a bush.

"It started chasing me and I ran away. Then Mitsu came and started chasing it and screaming, 'Pretty birdy, pretty birdy!'"

He gets up and immediately collapses. The two girls run over to him. He brushes them off.

"I'm fine," he says. He looks up as if seeing something. "It just came out of the sky, from nowhere. And when it picked up Mitsu, I thought it was gunna eat her or…"

Remers and Mitsu walk onto the back porch and Remers helps Mitsu into a seat. She turns around and Ray-chan, Bugg and My-ki are staring at her.

"What?" she says. And walks off to the beach.

Bugg goes and sits next to Mitsu. "You okay?"

Mitsu nods and follows Remers with her eyes. The rest do the same.

They see Remers go to the beach, sit at the shoreline, put her head in her hands…

And cry.

End of transmission.


	7. Serious stuff, will it ever end?

Rémy: Hello and welcome back to the Street Demonz lair! This week's interview subject is Ray-chan!

Ray-chan:peace sign:

Rémy: So Ray-chan, how are you enjoying my wonderful narration so far?

Ray-chan: I have a picture of my monkey, his name is Dave.

Rémy:silence:

Ray-chan: Okay, continue.

Rémy: Eh…right. How would you respond to the allegations that you and Myki are in a relationship?

Ray-chan: Um…in English please?

Rémy: People say that you and Myki are going out. Your response is…?

Rachel: I'LL WHOOP YOUR ASSES, YOU NO GOOD FOOLS! I'll mess you up, YOU WHORES! Fuck, making shit about me, I'll kill you!

Rémy: Thank you for your kind words. :muffled laughter: Rumors are, you are in love with Pooh Bear.

Ray-chan: Pooh Bear is cool, okay? Besides, he's a STUFFED ANIMAL! Pfft…morons.

Rémy: Last question. How would you describe your experience being narrated by myself?

Ray-chan: umm...well this was HELLA lame, I'm gunna go watch South Park now. Cuz I'm a GANGSTA FOO'.

Rémy: Thank you, Ray-chan. AND NOW! TO THE STORY!

"Hey, where's Remers?" Myki asks.

"She went on a trip," Ray-chan answers. "She said she had to think things over."

"Whoa," Mitsu says. "Things are getting serious in this story…"

"BOOGERS!"

The remaining gang turns to stare at Bugg.

"What?"

Myki shakes his head. "She just left? Who did she tell?"

"She left a note," Bugg flies a paper airplane over to Myki.

He catches, unfolds it and reads it.

Mitsu tackles Ray-chan and they start wrestling.

"Did you guys know Remers decided she wants to be the squirrel and not the wolf?"

Everyone looks at Bugg again. She shrugs and walks off.

"So Myki," Mitsu says to Myki. "You going to Bugg's bday party?"

"No!" Myki answers angrily. "It's a girls sleepover party!"

"So?" Ray-chan asks.

Myki stares at the girls and walks off.

"What is it with everyone walking off?!" Mitsu says.

Ray-chan stares at Mitsu for a minute. Then she throws a pie at Mitsu's face.

Mitsu stands there and then smacks Ray-chan with a pillow.

"Now you're going down!"

Ray-chan tackles Mitsu and they wrestle with mud and candles.

Bugg and Myki walk back into the room talking as Ray-chan is hitting Mitsu on the head with a palm tree and Mitsu is hitting Ray-chan on the head with a lobster.

"Eh…" Bugg stutters. "What are you guys doing?"

The two wrestling girls look at each other, then attempt to tackle Bugg and Myki, but Myki steps out of the way.

"Hold on a second!" he yells.

They girls freeze and look at Myki. He holds up a piece of paper.

"I found this in Remers' room!"

The girls run over and snatch the note out of his hand. Ray-chan turns and looks at Myki.

"You went through her belongings?" she asks him.

He blushes and turns away. Ray-chan returns to the note.

"I'm sorry I've been such a problem," Bugg reads aloud. "I've been thinking things over and I've decided to leave the treehouse."

The group gasps.

"How did she get the note here in the first place?" Mitsu says.

Bugg looks at the note again. "Transporter, Mitsu. Transporter."

"She has a transporter?" Mitsu asks excitedly.

She runs to the room the girls share. We hear rummaging noises and then a happy squeak. Mitsu runs back into the room with a helmet strapped onto her head.

"I say we go find her and bring her back," she says.

"Then we'll duct tape her to the ceiling and poke her with a stick until she wets herself!" Bugg adds.

Everyone looks at her.

"What?"

"Well I think we should let her go."

The girls turn around and glare at Myki. He looks afraid.

"Well if she doesn't wunna be here…"

The girls continue to glare at him and he starts to creep away.

"I say we go after her and BRING HER HOME!" Bugg yells.

The girls all cheer and run to their rooms to pack, except for Ray-chan who goes to Myki's room.

"You're coming with, you know," she says to him.

"I know," he replies.

"Do you know why you're coming with?"

"Because you're gunna make me."

"No."

Myki looks at Ray-chan, perplexed.

"You're coming with because you care."

And with that, Ray turns around and walks to the room, leaving Myki to puzzle over his thoughts.


End file.
